


No Regrets

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 13:Ice flowers on glass.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 13: [Ice flowers on glass](https://imgur.com/cFNjOtm).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

No Regrets

~

Scorpius isn’t sure why he’s there. The room’s full of Potters and Weasleys and he’s the odd man out. But James invited him, so there he sits. He’s starting to regret it, though. Why can’t he grow a backbone when it comes to James? He can resist Al’s suggestions, no problem, and Lily, while smart, is a bit of a know it all, so he avoids her for the most part. But James…Damn, Scorpius can’t deny him anything.

“Care to go for a walk?” murmurs James in Scorpius’ ear, and Scorpius winces. “Ooh, jumpy. Come on, a walk outside will calm you down.” 

“I wasn’t jumpy until you crept up on me,” complains Scorpius, but of course he’s on his feet and halfway to the door before he even realises he’s moving.

None of the gathered Potters or Weasleys even blink, although Scorpius is pretty sure Lily and Rose exchange smirks. Scorpius looks away, feeling exposed. They’re both too clever by half; he needs to be more careful around them. But he can’t help but feel as if his devotion to James is plastered on his forehead. Idiot, he thinks. It’s just for fun.

At least he’s pretty sure that’s how James feels since he never says otherwise and never acts jealous, even if Scorpius says he’s going out with other blokes. Not that he does, but he has to keep up appearances.

As they exit the warm house, the cold of winter hits Scorpius in the face and he recasts his Warming Charm. “What are we doing out here?” he asks. 

“You’ll see.” James’ smile is smug, and once again Scorpius wonders what he sees in such a cocky git. He always thinks he’s so clever and he’s not, he’s just blessed to be a Potter and he doesn’t even see—

“Here.” James interrupts Scorpius’ thoughts. 

Scorpius blinks. “It’s…a Muggle car.” 

“Not just any Muggle car.” James grins and Scorpius’ heart flips in his chest. _That’s_ what he sees in him. That bloody infectious smile. “Uncle George modified it.” 

Scorpius’ eyebrow goes up. George Weasley is a genius, the one his dad’s always saying should really have been in Slytherin. “Yeah? What’s it do?” 

“Get in with me and see.” James opens the door and extends his hand to Scorpius. 

Scorpius sighs. “Am I going to regret this, Potter?” 

“I dunno, _Malfoy_.” James winks. “Don’t I usually show you a good time?” 

Scorpius hums. “I suppose.” He takes James’ hand and they climb into the backseat. “Why are we back here?” asks Scorpius once the door’s closed. “I’m no Muggle expert, but I’m pretty sure you have to be in the front seat to drive these things.” 

“Who said anything about driving it?” whispers James, and he presses his mouth to Scorpius’. 

And this. The feeling kissing James always evokes in Scorpius. Need so hot Scorpius thinks it’ll burn him up from the inside, desire so sharp it leaves him trembling, love— No, he can’t think about that. _Lust_. Lust is why Scorpius can’t stay away, why he always comes back for more. James is bloody good in bed, that’s all.

James manoeuvres Scorpius onto his back and settles between his legs. Pulling back, he cups Scorpius’ face in his hands. “Now, isn’t this fun?” 

Scorpius rolls his eyes. “As opposed to doing this in a bed?” 

James scoffs. “Any old couple can fuck in a bed. You have to be athletic to do it small space like this.” 

Wrapping his arms around James’ neck, Scorpius says, “So that’s why we’re in here? To prove our athleticism?” 

“Maybe.” James leans down, kisses Scorpius until they’re both panting, and the car’s windows have fogged up and there are ice flowers forming on the outside. And still he kisses Scorpius like his life depends on it, like he can’t stop. 

When James finally pulls away it’s to rest his forehead against Scorpius’ and catch his breath. “Or maybe,” he whispers slowly, “it’s so I can have you to myself for a moment tonight. Maybe it’s because it drives me mad when I can see you but can’t touch you. Maybe it’s because I’m…” He pauses.

“What?” asks Scorpius. 

James lifts his face, staring into Scorpius’ eyes. “Maybe it’s because I’m in love with you.” 

Scorpius blinks. “You…what?” 

James laughs, it not a happy sound. “Yes, I know we only planned to do this for fun, but fuck if you aren’t under my skin now.” He begins to sit up. “I know you don’t do commitment—”

“What?” Scorpius yelps. “Since when?”

James snorts. “You’re the one who’s dating everyone under the sun.” His eyes meet Scorpius’ and they’re pained. “I imagine you do all sorts of kinky things with them, don’t you?” He shakes his head. “And it’s my fault because you said it was just for fun and I agreed and now—”

“James,” Scorpius says. “Stop.” 

“Why?” James cries. “Does it bother you to think about me pining away while you fuck other blokes? Well maybe it should— Oof!”

Scorpius arches up, pressing his lips to James’. The moment James responds, Scorpius sighs into his mouth, pouring all his unspoken feelings into the kiss. When James draws back, he’s smiling. “Wow.”

Scorpius smirks up at him. “Now, just so you know, I’m not dating anyone else. Haven’t in ages.” 

James blinks. “Yeah?” he whispers, his tone hopeful. “Why not?”

“Because I love you, too, you idiot—” Scorpius laughs into the next kiss, and the next. 

“Are my kissing skills that funny?” James finally grouses. 

Scorpius rolls his eyes. “No. It’s just we could have been doing this for months if only we’d talked.” 

“Lily’s been telling me you’re head over heels for me,” James admits. “But I thought she was mad.” 

“Turns out she’s right,” murmurs Scorpius, recalling the smug look she’d given him earlier. “She’s going to mock us, isn’t she?” 

“Not just her. They’re all going to take the piss.” James looks cheerful at the prospect. “Do you care?”

Scorpius laughs, his heart light. This is why he’s here. To see the light in James’ eyes. And to know he probably looks just as goofy. “Not one bit.” 

~


End file.
